Sky High
by Malibu Barbie
Summary: Zelda likes Marth. Marth likes Zelda. Nobody has said anything. Marth/Zelda Romance. Yep, favorite pairing. Please r+r *First two parts are up*
1. Tournament of the year

This is my first fic.. it's a Marth/Zelda romance.. Well I think that they are an absolutely adorable couple and I just wanted to write about them. I know MirriNight666 already wrote one, but this is just my idea of one, and besides, we're all different in our own ways.  
  
If you read the summary you would know the plot. I hope you all like this fic! But Please r+r or I won't continue. Flames are accepted but please don't be too harsh; I am very sensitive.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
The crowd was getting restless as they waited for the last battle of the tournament to start. The contenders were Marth and Roy; it was a surprise to everyone that these two friends could finally battle against eachother. They were always on eachother's teams.  
  
Finally, the Final Destination Stage was set up, and Marth and Roy appeared out of no where.  
  
"The battle is about to begin!" the announcer announced through his microphone thing. "Three.. two.. one.. GO!"  
  
The battle started with a bang when Roy quickly unleashed a strong sword attack on Marth. But Marth did not give up. He sent Roy flying upwards with another sword attack of his.  
  
The battle went on and on. Marth and Roy continuously took turns attacking eachother. Finally, a crate popped up behind Roy. He grabbed it and threw it on Marth, squashing him as flat as a pancake.  
  
"Ouch! You did that on purpose!" Marth griped, rubbing his head.  
  
"Nah, really?" Roy remarked sarcastically.  
  
Then, a barrel fell on top of Marth's head and he fell on the floor. Lying there, he was quite too tired to get up. "Ouch. What an unlucky day."  
  
Roy walked next to him and kicked him. Marth was sent flying out of the ring. "One kick and he's done with!" Roy laughed.  
  
Half of the crowd flew up, cheering and screaming. But the other half was crying and booing because Marth had lost.  
  
Roy jumped out of the ring and went to sit down on the bleachers. Sweat was poring off of his face. Some of his other friends came to congratulate him.  
  
"Wow Roy! Even though that was a cheap battle, I'm surprised!" Fox cheered on for him.  
  
"That was amazing," Mario said.  
  
While Roy was being congratulated, Link was up on a higher bleacher, sobbing and cursing at himself.  
  
"I just had to lose against all of them at the beginning," Link said to himself.  
  
Zelda, seeing him from afar, walked to him and sat by his side. "Aww, c'mon, Link. It was just a tournament. Marth lost, too."  
  
"JUST a tournament? Zelda, that was a tournament that is going to be aired on T.V.! Do you know how humiliated I am going to be? I was knocked off the ring by a wandering Bomb-omb!"  
  
"That was kinda funny," Zelda giggled. Link growled and showed his teeth. "Okay okay, it wasn't funny. But don't get your panties in a wad."  
  
Link mumbled some other things to himself Zelda did not hear. He walked away. Zelda sighed and saw Marth. He was by himself, so Zelda went to go talk to him.  
  
"Hi Marth," she said softly.  
  
"Hello Zelda," he said stiffly.  
  
Both of them looked anywhere but themselves. There was moments of silence.  
  
"So, um, good battle huh?" Zelda said, breaking the hush.  
  
"Yes. Good battle."  
  
Zelda sighed and sat down by him. "I'm sorry you lost. You've trained so hard to win this. But you did a great performance, Marth! From the start to the end. You were on a complete winning streak!"  
  
"Until the end," he mumbled. "I guess Roy trained harder than I did."  
  
"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that you were in the tournament of the year," Zelda said. Cheering up this boy was hard.  
  
"I.. I guess you are right. Why weren't you in it?"  
  
"Because I sprained my ankle."  
  
"But for now let's go through the good times that happened in the battle! Remember when DK got his head stuck in the tunnel at the Yoshi's Island  
Stage?" Zelda said.  
  
"Yeah, and when Samus was burned to death by acid?" Marth said.  
  
"Yeah!" They started laughing so hard that Marth fell off the bleacher and landed on the floor, face flat. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy," Marth said. He got up and rubbed his forehead. "Say, uhh, want to go grab a bite with me? After a tournament, I'm starved."  
  
Zelda smiled and watched him get up. He waved his hand for her to follow him. 'He is a cutie,' Zelda thought.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sound like a good start? Sorry if I made Marth look like an ass in that battle but when it comes to action I suck.. so.. sorry! Just please read and review, or I won't continue and I'll burn it.  
  
Next chapter: Their "date" at MCDONALD'S? 


	2. Is this a date?

This is my first fic.. it's a Marth/Zelda romance.. Well I think that they are an absolutely adorable couple and I just wanted to write about them. I  
know MirriNight666 already wrote one, but this is just my idea of one, and besides, we're all different in our own ways.  
  
If you read the summary you would know the plot. I hope you all like this fic! But Please r+r or I won't continue. Flames are accepted but please don't be too harsh; I am very sensitive.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
"So, where should we go?" Zelda questioned.  
  
"McDonald's," Marth answered quickly.  
  
They walked to McDonald's side by side. They made sure nobody was behind them because they wanted this meal to be by theirselves only.  
  
They entered and both of them ordered a cheeseburger. They sat down at a table and started to eat.  
  
"This tastes weird," Marth said. The look on his face was a look that made him look (lol) like he was sucking a lemon.  
  
"It's a cheeseburger," Zelda said flatly. "It's supposed to taste weird."  
  
They started to laugh at Zelda's joke. They talked for a few minutes then caught on the subject of the funny events at the tournament.  
  
"So, remember anything else from the tournament?" Zelda said. She took out a fry from her batch and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Well.." Marth cupped his chin and tried to remember. "There was this one time.. Oh yes! Remember when Mr. Saturn bit Mewtwo after he threw Mr. Saturn in the water?"  
  
"Omigod, that was funny," Zelda said. Both of them went on and on until they couldn't remember any more.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, both of them started to lean forward to kiss eachother. But their private little moment was broken when Peach's annoying little voice was heard.  
  
"Are you guys gonna kiss or what?" teased Peach.  
  
Zelda reddened and looked away.  
  
"No, we weren't.. we were umm.. she was going to tell me a secret?" Marth thought up quickly. He wasn't very good at lying.  
  
"Right! And I supposed leaning over to kiss is telling a secret!" Kirby laughed, who was behind Peach. He inhaled the rest of Zelda and  
Marth's food.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Zelda grumbled.  
  
"Can you guys go away? We just wanted to have lunch alone," Marth pleaded, quite annoyed. "Well, it's gone now..!"  
  
"Link sent us to find you two. He wants you to come home," Kirby explained. "So, we came to get you. Satisfied?"  
  
"Fine, let's go Marth," Zelda sighed. Zelda and Marth looked into eachother's eyes for a moment, but both turned away quickly. 'Why do I keep turning away?' Zelda asked herself.  
  
'Was this considered a date?' Marth asked himself.  
..................................................................................................  
  
"Where have you been!" Link roared as they walked in. "You worried all of us sick."  
  
"We went out to eat," Zelda replied. "And stop acting like you own us."  
  
"Where did you go out to eat? Mario just made dinner," Link asked again. A bit nosey and rude, but all he wondered is where his girlfriend went out to eat.  
  
"McDonald's. And I bet it was better than Mario's crap. Mario can't cook if his life depended on it," Zelda insulted.  
  
"I guess you are right. And who did you eat with?"  
  
"Me," Marth replied harshly.  
  
Jealously was written all over Link's face. "Why did you take him instead of me?" Link whined like a baby.  
  
"You were acting like a jerk about losing. Marth on the other hand was perfectly calm about it."  
  
Marth smiled at Zelda. She winked at him.  
  
"Zeldaa! You are supposed to be MY girl!"  
  
"I am your girl, Link!" Zelda said. 'Unfortunately,' Zelda thought. Ever since they left from Hyrule, Link was getting addicted on beer and alchohol and he just wasn't the same goody-goody he was before.  
  
That is why Zelda wanted someone sweet and funny like Marth.  
  
Marth sighed, remembering Zelda wasn't single. "So, um. I guess I'll be in my room."  
  
The Smashers all shared a room in a five bedroom crappy old mansion. Marth, Roy, Link, Young Link and the Ice Climbers shared a room. Zelda, Peach, Samus, Jigglypuff and Kirby shared a room. Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, DK and Ganondorf shared a room. Mario, Luigi,  
Dr. Mario, Yoshi and Bowser all shared a room. Last but not least, Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo, Fox and Falco shared a room.  
  
"So, let's have a little fun of our own," Link said.  
  
"No," sighed Zelda. She headed upstairs. "I'm going to my room also. And don't bother following me."  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
Zelda walked in the room, surprised that none of the girls or Kirby were there. They were probably eating Mario's "food". Zelda crashed on her bed and turned on her miniature radio.  
  
~Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever~  
  
"TURN IT OFF!" Zelda demanded herself. She slammed down her palm on the 'off' button of the radio.  
  
It was "First Date" from Blink 182. She didn't want to think that her lunch with Marth was a date..  
  
But was it?  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
To be continued..  
  
So what do you think? Corny, bad, sweet, good, or a pure fluff? Please r+r for chapter three!  
  
Next chapter: A horrible incident occurs in Hyrule, and Link must return.. will Marth and Zelda be in love while Link is gone? 


End file.
